Unexpected
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: Sakura's father always told her, "Never judge a book by its cover. Read it first." She didn't think much of it until she is paired with Naruto, the traitor of the elites in Konoha High, for her final project in her Multicultural Studies class. With 50% of her grade on the line, will she make it through the month she has to spend with him and his family?
1. Chapter 1

WOW! It has been a long 5 years since I have posted anything on here. I don't really know what to say other than life can be a wild ride. I literally have not written anything in 5 long years. I actually found this completed story while I was packing to move and decided to get back into writing. I know a lot of you are waiting for Sonfic Chronicles and Moving On and Returning.

The truth is... I cannot seem to find the manuscripts for either of those stories. I will probably be able to finish Songfic Chronicles but I'm not sure about MOaR. I am truly sorry for taking so long to come back to this wonderful creative platform. I'm going to do my absolute best to post this story in its completion since I have it now. I am also working on original fiction, which I will place in my profile.

As for this story, since I have the completed manuscript, I will aim for at least one chapter a week. I do hope you enjoy this, as it was written around the same time as MOaR and Songfic Chronicles. Also, please give constructive criticism. I really appreciate it, especially since I have been away for so long.

This story is an AU, slice-of-life kind of fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor do I claim any profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Project

"See you after school mom!" A 17-year-old Sakura Haruno yelled from the driver's side of her red Infinity Q30, her father beside her, as she backed out of the driveway.

"See you this evening, dear!" Her father, Suichi Haruno, called to his wife.

"Bye you two! Love you both!" The mother and wife of the family, Haruka Haruno, called back from the front door, her left hand holding a dish towel, a powder pink apron around her waist.

"Love you too!" The pair responded right before Sakura sped down her Konoha Estates street towards the Fire Country Highway, heading to her father's office.

The veteran district attorney turned to his daughter.

"So, are you ready for this summer Sakura?" He asked.

Yeah, dad! I can't believe it's almost graduation! I can't wait until May! I'm so excited!" She responded joyfully before returning a question.

"Any interesting cases lately?"

"Not really, just a couple of cold cases that are being very difficult."

"And I guess you can't say much else, can you?" She replied, smirking.

"That's right. But you'll find out soon, my future law student."

"Dad! I haven't decided yet!" She groaned, laughing at the same time.

"I know, Blossom. So, anything else interesting going on?"

"Nah. Just some final project for Multicultural Studies, an investigating cultures thing. We must spend a month with someone who isn't of the same background. I was assigned to be an interviewer. So, I have to spend a month with the person who I'm interviewing and their family."

"Sounds interesting. Who's your partner for this project?"

"We find out today. I hope it's someone I know."

"I can guarantee not, Blossom. It would be pointless if it was."

"I know, Dad. I just don't want a total slacker or a loser."

"Sa-ku-ra." Suichi growled softly.

"I know, I know. Don't judge a book by its cover." Sakura huffed.

"That's right. At least try to be open-minded please."

"Alright, I'll try. Happy?" She sighed, pulling up to the Konoha Law Firm.

"Very. See you at home, Blossom." He replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"See you later, Dad." Sakura called before zipping down the highway, heading for Konoha High School.

As she was driving, a Blue Mustang pulled out of the Vining's of Konoha, one of the two high income areas in the city, the other being Konoha Estates. Located in the middle of the city, it also doubled as the business district of Konoha.

The driver, 18-year-old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was also on his way to school. But before he made it there, he took a sharp left, choosing to travel down a suburban street to pick up his best friend, Kiba.

Sure enough, Naruto spotted the 17-year old Inuzuka waiting for him on the steps of his apartment complex.

"What's up dude!" Naruto called, giving Kiba a high five.

"You know, same old, same old. We had another litter at the zoo." Kiba replied as they took off down the road.

"Really? How many and of what?"

"Six wolf pups, four tiger cubs, three lion cubs, and two giant panda cubs. It was a LONG night!"

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"Man, I wish I had your job!"

Kiba looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"You what?! You, dancer, model, aspiring singer and fashion designer, son of the creator of Whirlpool Fashions and a World Class dancer, wants to muck out enclosures and deliver animal babies for a living?"

"Being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be. Dad is rarely at home anymore. That's why whenever he has a spare moment, we're all together. Sometimes, I wish we were still in Spain. It was so simple back then."

"Wait… so you mean to tell me that you wish you weren't rich?!"

"I didn't say that, dude. It's nice being rich, but I could do without all the craziness."

"There's craziness everywhere you go, man, rich or poor."

"I hear that!"

The ride became comfortably silent until Kiba started again.

"How's Gaara doing?"

"Alright I guess. He's getting better. But I just know that orphanage isn't treating him right. He still seems so depressed, like no one wants him. He has new bruises on top of the old ones that were just starting to heal. If only I could get him out of there!" Naruto frowned, gripping the steering wheel.

"Well, at least he has you as a mentor, right? That's gotta help a little."

"Not really. I was fortunate to get him as a mentee. Everyone before me failed in mentoring him, so they thought he was a lost cause. They never expected me to get this far with him."

"So, what is your secret, Mr. Genius?"

"There isn't one. Just some patience and actual caring attention is all it took."

"And no one thought of that before? Really?"

"I know. But enough of the sad stuff! You ready for this final project? I'm assigned as an interviewee."

"Aw man! I am too! I wanted to do your interview."

"For as long as you've known me Kib? Don't think so, bro. Besides, Iruka-sensei is picking the partners. I hope I get Sakura-chan."

Kiba made a puking sound at that statement.

"What?"

"You still like her? You've had a crush on pinkie since 9th grade!"

"So?"

"So, there are other fish in the sea, dude."

"And this is coming from the guy who has been in a stable relationship for how many years?"

"Six."

"Yeah, six"

"Ok, ok. You got me. I just don't want you getting your feelings hurt, my man."

"I know, bro. But don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Naruto said, turning into the school parking lot.

Parking the car, both teens made their way to their classes.

On the outside, Konoha High looked like any other high school. But once you set foot inside the walls, you realized the major separations in economic status, namely the rich and everyone else.

Naruto had taken it upon himself in the 10th grade to meet some new people, make some new friends, and distance himself from the shallow world known as the Rich Kid Society.

He began sitting with those of the middle and lower wealth statuses at lunch times and in his classes. Even though his rich counterparts hated him for it, he quickly became well-liked by everyone else.

By the time he knew it, 6th period had rolled around, the last of the day, Multicultural Studies, his favourite. Why?

His beloved pink-haired Sakura-chan was there.

However, this affection was not returned. In fact, she carried the strongest hate for the blue-eyed blond. She was praying that he wasn't her partner.

As the students filed into the classroom, they noticed that the seats, that once sat as groups of four, had now been paired. Naruto quickly found a seat next to Kiba.

Iruka soon walked in, carrying a stack of envelopes.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today is the day you have all been waiting for, your final project assignments. Everyone remembers the instructions, right?"

"Hai." The class answered in a monotonous chorus, belying their eager anticipation.

"Then let us begin. Each person will receive an envelope. Then they shall sit with this person for the rest of the year so that they can get the most of the experience and are able to give the most accurate presentation." He began, while passing out the envelopes.

"Remember, this is due the day before graduation and is worth 50% of your grade."

Kiba received his first. Upon opening it, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Well? Who'd you get?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hinata."

"That's great, man! You don't get to spend a lot of time with her as it is, so this is perfect for you!"

"I know right! A whole month with my girl with no interruptions." Kiba dreamily sighed while Naruto received his envelope.

"You're welcome Naruto." Iruka whispered so that only Naruto and Kiba could hear.

Both boys were confused until Naruto opened his envelope.

His face reddened as a smile crept across it.

"Well then?" Kiba urged.

Naruto found that his voice would not work, so he just handed the card to Kiba, whose mouth dropped.

"Dude! That is UNREAL! This is your chance. Make it count, man!" He raved, only to be cut short by an anger-filled shriek.

"Now Sakura, you can take the partner or you can take a zero. Your choice." Iruka stated firmly.

"I'll take the partner." She ground out, furious.

"Who'd you get?" asked Temari.

"Who do you think?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You got the deserter?"

"YES! I got Naruto Uzumaki AKA 'The Deserter'! I can't believe this!"

"Damn, that sucks!" Kankuro chimed in, with Sasuke nodding in agreement.

Hinata was off in her own little world after she got her envelope. She got her boyfriend Kiba. Things couldn't be better.

"Alright everyone, I got special permission for you all to leave early so that our interviewers can pack and our interviewees can take you to their houses. Have fun!"

With that, Iruka walked out, the student following suit.

"Well, later 'Kura. Good luck with that." Sasuke said, following Temari and Kankuro out.

"Yeah." Sakura replied, heaving a sigh.

"Well, might as well get this over with." She muttered to herself, walking over to Naruto.

Kiba was long gone, attaching himself to Hinata's shoulders.

Naruto was the last one left when Sakura approached him.

"Alright traitor, let's get this over with."

A frown appeared on Naruto's visage. They were NOT gonna start this way.

"My name is Naruto and I expect you to use it, Sakura-chan." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine then, if you want me to call you Naruto, then stop calling me Sakura-chan. It's annoying. Deal?"

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now, I have to drop my car off at my father's office. He the DA of Konoha you know." Sakura bragged, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. Why did he like her again?

"Then you can take me to my glorious palace so I can get my clothes for the month. Then we can go to your place, wherever that is." She finished, her nose in the air.

"Ay la princesa malcriada esa. _(Oh this spoiled princess)_ " Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Sakura. Can we go now? I'll be late for work at this pace."

"I suppose."

A few moments later, they pulled up at Sakura's house. Sakura had to admit, the Mustang was a pretty sweet car. Not as nice as her Infinity, but good.

She was relieved when she found her butler instead of her mother at home.

"Hi Li."

"Hello Miss Sakura. I assume this is your project partner?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll be right back." She replied, darting upstairs, leaving an unimpressed Li and a confused Naruto.

"So sorry for the rudeness, what is name young man?" Li asked kindly.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I presume that Miss Sakura will be staying with you for the month?"

"Yessir."

"Then please, do us all a favour and teach her some humility. Everyone knows she is desperately lacking it."

Naruto chuckled.

"I can try."

"Thank you Master Naruto."

"Please Li, call me Naruto. I am not worthy of the Master title yet."

"As you wish. Now I must excuse myself and see to this evening's dinner. Adieu."

"Have a good evening Li."

"Likewise to you, Naruto."

As Li disappeared around the corner, a thud caught Naruto's attention.

"¡Dios de mi vida! How much stuff do you need?!" He exclaimed when he saw her three huge suitcases.

"One is for my clothes, one is for my bath things, and one is my accessories."

"You're only going for a month, Sakura."

"So?" Sakura said, causing Naruto to sigh deeply.

"Nothing, let's just go."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what other types of stories you would like to see from me, fanfiction or original. Please remember to leave a review. Until next week. Bye everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! The response to last chapter was really good. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this one as well. Please leave me a review if you can. I use those to get better. Thank you!

A quick side note: There is A LOT of Spanish in this chapter. The italicized portions are the translations. This is important to the chapter as it introduces a few characters. The translations are there for things that are crucial to the story. Let me know what you think of it. Also, Sakura's character development may seen fast in this story, but please bear in mind that all of this has to be resolved in the space of a month. But never you fear. There is a little thing in this chapter that will allow for you to see into Naruto's school life.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surprise!**

Soon after leaving, the two were on the highway when Naruto's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te has olvidado tus estudiantes?" _(Where are you? Have you forgotten your students?)_

"No mamá. Ya vengo. Mi compañera del proyecto me hizo tarde. Llegaré en cinco minutos." _(No mom. I'm on my way. My project partner kept me. Be there in 5.)_

"Bueno. Adelante entonces." _(Alright then. Hurry up.)_

"Sí mamá. ¿Algo más?" _(I am. Do you need something else?)_

"¡Ay! Casi me olvidé. Tus hermanos llegarán esta noche." _(Oh yes! I almost forgot. Your brothers will be here tonight.)_

"¿De veras?" _(Really?)_

"Sí, de veras. Quieren verte. Tu sobrino está con ellos." _(Yes, really. They want to see you. Your nephew is coming too.)_

"¡Qué bueno!" _(Awesome!)_

"Ya sé. Bueno, nos vemos." _(I know. Alright, see you later.)_

"Nos vemos." _(See you later.)_

Naruto hung up the phone and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What the HECK was THAT?"

"What?

"On the phone! What language was that?"

"Spanish. My mother wanted to know why we are late."

"And you know Spanish how?"

Naruto's eye twitched at the snobbish air that surrounded the question.

"I was born in Spain, like my father and brothers. My mother is from Chile."

Sakura was shocked. She was not even at his house yet and she was learning things about him that she never knew.

Speaking of house, she realized where they were headed and nearly bonked Naruto over the head. She knew he was rich, but he could NOT be THIS rich!

"Where are you taking me?! We are supposed to be going to your house!"

"That's where we are headed, Sakura."

"Liar! This is The Vinings, where all the fashion designers, singers and dancers live!"

"Yeah. I live there with my family."

Naruto pulled up to the gated driveway of his house, and as the gate opened, Sakura noticed the nameplate.

"Naruto-no-BAKA! This is the Namikaze house!"

"Yeah… so?"

"SO!? There's no way YOU live here!" She ranted as he pulled into the carport.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. He then appeared on the passenger side, opening the door and holding his hand out to assist Sakura out of the car. She bristled.

"I don't need your help, Naruto! I can get out of a car myself. This isn't Victorian England or 1852 Spain. We are in 21st century Japan, you know." She seethed.

"Not in here you aren't. Once we passed the gates, we entered 21st century Spain. All things Japanese are left at the gate to be picked up on the way out." Naruto calmly responded before continuing. "Our culture dictates that all women are treated like reinas, or at least damas."

"Well, I'm not a reinas or a damas or whatever else you just said. I'm just regular old Sakura Haruno. What is a reinas and a damas anyways?"

Naruto chuckled to himself. She was insulting herself without knowing it.

"Reina means queen. Dama means an elegant lady."

"EH?!" Sakura exclaimed, realizing that she had just insulted herself.

"Yep. But the other reason I'm helping you is because the floor has a high gloss finish. Your stilettos don't have any traction. I don't want you to fall."

"Fine." She huffed, taking his hand.

True to his word, Sakura felt her feet slide from underneath her. She would have knocked herself out on the edge of the car if Naruto had not caught her.

Sakura's eyes were tightly shut when she felt a strange warmth surrounding her, her head clutched tightly to a firm chest. She felt drawn to the heat, burying her face farther into it.

Suddenly, her senses returned to her and she shot away from him, her face red with embarrassment.

"You ok there Sakura?"

"I'm fine. But I swear, if you ever mention this to ANYONE, I will…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't ruin your precious image, Sakura." Came Naruto's knife-like reply.

If she could, Sakura would have stepped back in fright. She had never seen him so angry, or hurt for that matter. His usually bright eyes had dulled to near lifelessness. Guilt began creeping up her spine as her actions began to replay themselves. Partner reservations aside, this was not the way to go about things.

"Naruto? I'm sorry about how I've treated you today. Can we start over?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

Now her defenses were up. What would he ask for now?

"Drop the selfish, shallow, holier-than-thou act and be yourself!"

That was truthfully not what she was expecting. All he wanted was for her to be nice? She could handle that.

"Deal. I'll try to be a little nicer."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot nicer. I'm just nervous."

"And why is that?"

"You don't want to know."

Naruto sighed.

"If it's about the rumours, I already know."

"Oh."

He gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, ok? We can start over."

Sakura felt her face heat up.

" _He's cute when he smiles like that."_ She thought.

"Hello, Sakura! You home?" Naruto called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I kinda zoned out there."

"Meh. I do it all the time." He said, walking towards the trunk.

"¡DIOS! I forgot how much stuff you had!"

Sakura felt a scathing remark on her tongue and bit her lip to prevent it from escaping.

Naruto looked up to see her state and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok?"

She nodded, the comment still on her tongue. He shook his head.

"Breathe, Sakura."

She took a breath and sure enough, the remark left her mouth and drifted away in the wind, unheard.

"See, that's so much easier than how you were doing it, right?"

Not waiting for a response, Naruto began lugging all three suitcases towards the door. He stopped halfway and looked back at her.

"A little help would be nice."

Sakura looked at him like he had grown whiskers and fangs, completely horrified.

"Don't you have servants to do this kind of thing?" She asked, taking one bag.

"Nope. Why would you have others do things for you that you can do yourself?"

"Because you are RICH?!" She shrieked.

Naruto huffed as they entered the greenhouse foyer.

"Just because you are rich, it doesn't mean you have to remind others that they are not."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get inside. I can smell mom's empanadas in the oven." He said, shaking his head.

"Empa-wha?"

"Food, Sakura."

"Your mom COOKS!?"

"Uh… yeah. No servants means no cook either. We do our own cooking, cleaning, and laundry ourselves."

"Sakura was stunned. A rich person doing manual labour willingly?

Naruto opened the door, stepping aside for Sakura to enter before lugging her suitcases inside.

"¡Mamá! ¡Aquí estamos! _(Mom, we're here!)_

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps set him on edge. Kushina rounded the corner, speaking in a bright voice.

"Hola mijo. ¿Cómo fue la escuela?" _(Hello. How was school?)_

"Como lo normal. Éste es Sakura, mi compañera para mi proyecto final. Quedará con nosotros por éste mes." _(Same old, same old. This is Sakura, my partner for my final project.)_

Sakura discerned the introduction and bowed respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

What she did not expect was the squeal of delight or the death hug that followed.

"¡Qué bella es!" _(She's so cute!)_ Kushina squealed excitedly, not noticing Sakura turning blue.

Fortunately for her, Naruto had, after getting over his initial shock.

"¡Mamá! ¡Déjala respirar!" _(Let her breathe, mom!)_

Kushina looked down and quickly released the poor girl, who coughed and gasped for air.

"You ok, Sakura?" He asked, rubbing he back as her breath returned.

"Yeah. Is she always this… perky?"

He laughed.

"Well, she isn't called the Happy Dancer for nothing."

That struck her hard as she finally got a good look at the woman in front of her. She gasped.

"Kushina Namikaze is your MOTHER?!" She screamed, making the Namikazes jump.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?" _(Is she alright?)_ His mother asked, quite startled.

"Se dio cuenta de quién eres." _(She just realized who you are.)_ He responded, shaking his head.

"Bueno, saque sus maletas a tu cuarto mientras que la analizo." _(Alright then, take her things to your room while I inspect her.)_

"¿Analiza?" _(Inspect?)_

"¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? No te dije…" _(Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you...)_

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Me voy, me voy!" _(Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!)_ Naruto said, lugging the heavy bags into his room.

After he disappeared around the corner, Kushina began circling Sakura, a calculating and examining look on her face.

Naruto returned to see his mother examining Sakura's every angle and knew better than to disturb her.

Finally, she looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"¡Te doy mi bendición mijo! No lo puedo creer, ¡voy a tener otros nietos más!" _(You have my blessing son! I can't believe it! I'm going to have more grandchildren!)_ Kushina cheered, skipping as she returned to the kitchen.

Sakura didn't know what had just happened, but from the looks of Naruto's face, it didn't sound good.

"What did she say?"

"You don't want to know."

"Naruto." She growled.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. She said that she approves and she can't wait for more grandchildren."

"Nani? G-grand…children?! She thinks we're…"

"Yup."

Sakura shuddered out of reflex and Naruto protested.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Sorry!"

"Just c'mon Cherry."

Sakura's brain froze as it tried to process that line.

"Cherry?" She repeated.

"That's what Sakura means right?"

"It's cherry blossom actually."

"Well then, I'm calling you Cherry, since I can't call you Sakura-chan anymore." He replied, flashing her a sly, foxlike grin her way before the pair headed down the hallway towards his room.

Upon entering, Sakura was surprised to find that it was so simple and clean. There was a desk, queen-sized bunkbeds, bookshelf, a modest TV, a PS3 console, and poster laden blue walls.

"Which bunk do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Whichever, but I prefer the bottom."

"Entonces esta es la chica con quién tu madre quiere que te cases." _(So this is the girl that your mother wants you to marry?)_ A deep voice rang from the door.

"¡Papá!" Naruto shouted excitedly, barreling into him.

"Hola mi niño querido. ¿Qué pasa?" _(Hello, my dear son. What's up?)_

"Nada. ¿Cuándo volvió?" _(Nothing. When did you get back?)_

"Después de habéis salido. Pero Naruto, no me habéis introducido a tu novia. ¿Por qué?" _(After you left. But Naruto, you haven't introduced me to your girlfriend yet. Why?)_

Again, Sakura noticed Naruto's face redden, and had an idea of what was just asked.

"No es mi novia papa. Sólo es mi compañera del proyecto." _(She not my girlfriend, dad. She's just my project partner.)_

"Querías decir, por ahora. Pero no importa. Introdúzcanos pues." _(For now, you mean. Anyways, introduce us.)_

"¡Claro! Papá esta es Sakura. Sakura this is my dad, Minato Namikaze, the designer of Whirlpool Fashions.

Sakura nearly blacked out. In front of her stood the designer of every stitch of clothing she owned.

"Naruto… your dad… is…"

"Oh no! Not again! Breathe, Cherry! Breathe!"

She composed herself and bowed respectfully.

"It's an honour to meet you Namikaze-san."

"The pleasure is all mine Sakura-san. I hope my son has been behaving." The man's voice rang out, startling her.

"Y-yes, a perfect gentleman." She stuttered, trying to compose herself.

"Good. I shall see you both at dinner. And Naruto, tus estudiantes estarán aquí a las cinco." _(...your students will be here at 5 o'clock.)_ Minato stated, leaving the room.

"Gracias papá." _(Thanks dad.)_

As soon as Minato was out of earshot, Sakura emitted a piercing squeal, causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"Geez, Sakura! Warn me before you do that!"

* * *

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed! I wonder who Naruto's brothers will be?

A/N: I am in the middle of a move. Therefore, there may not be a chapter next week. I will do my best to get one but do not fear if there is not one. I will get right back on it once the move is done. Thank you all for understanding.


End file.
